


When She Finally Noticed A Man

by TheUnknownSchuylerSister



Series: The Barba's [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownSchuylerSister/pseuds/TheUnknownSchuylerSister
Summary: Addison nodded, staring at the man. She knew who he was, but had never actually met him. Everyone knew Rafael Barba's reputation for being a hard ass. She stood up and held out her hand. Olivia watched her, kind of shocked. Addison was weird about touching other people, aside from Hadley, ever since Daniel. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Barba. I'm Addison Kenning." The first few times Addison Kenning met Rafael Barba





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I'm working on. I hope you enjoy it :)

Addison Kenning was 16 years old when she had Hadley Shay. At the time she was Addison Fredricks, but she and Daniel quickly married after she had given birth. Getting pregnant and having a baby in high school was tough, although Addison never let it show. She graduated top of her class and went straight into her college classes. She and Daniel both did very well considering they both had to juggle school, a job, and a newborn. 

The first few years were great. 

Addison had immediately gotten a job at a private center for troubled teens, also continuing her school work to get her Psychology and Child Development degrees. Daniel worked in construction, being able to come home at night and be with his family. Hadley was the happiest baby, always laughing and smiling at everything thing. 

When Hadley turned 6, things started to change. Daniel started to drink and become verbally abused to Addison, and he began to neglect Hadley all together. Addison took all of it, never letting it bring her down. She went about her business taking care of Hadley and avoiding her husband when he drank. Addison had been with Daniel for so long, she couldn't imagine leaving him. As long as he wasn't hurting Hadley, she would gladly take it all. 

But none of that lasted. 

The physical abuse began when Hadley turned 9. Daniel was drinking more and Addison swore he was on drugs. Again, Addison took all the beatings Daniel was careful not to bruise her anywhere she couldn't cover up easily, so people at school and work wouldn't suspect anything. It wasn't until Daniel hit Hadley that she had enough. She had to get out. 

Working at the center, she had become friends with Olivia Benson, who at the time was a detective with Manhattan SVU. It was Olivia and Detective Carisi who helped them leave, being there for support and protection as she got her and her daughter safely out of that house. She and Olivia had gotten close, working together on several cases involving homeless and troubled teens. Hadley had even gotten close to her, calling her 'Aunt Liv'. Addison didn't have much contact with her family since she got pregnant in high school so Olivia was the closest thing she had. She told Olivia she wasn't pressing charges, she just wanted to put it all behind them and move on with Hadley. It was hard, getting on your feet by yourself and a young child. But she made it work. 

Addison hadn't met or really paid attention to any man after that. She just wanted to focus on her and Hadley. 

The first time she actually noticed a man, the first time she met Rafael Barba, Hadley was 14 and Addison was working with Olivia that day on a case involving some boys Addison had worked with previously at the center. 

"Addison the kid won't talk, I thought maybe you could talk to him." Olivia said, watching the teenager in the interrogation room through one way glass. 

Addison nodded, putting her bag down on the chair across from Olivia's desk. "He's a good kid, Olivia. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he has no idea about any of it." She said, walking over to the door. 

Olivia shrugged. "Just try and get some names for us to work on." She said, looking up at the for as Barba walked in.

When Addison walked into the room, the teenager immediately started talking. "Mrs. Kenning I swear I didn't know what they were doing. They told me they were..." Addison just sat down and reassured him he wasn't in trouble, but he had to tell them everything he knew about the boys in question. The teen gave everything up, his story matching up with what happened. Barba nodded. 

"I don't have anything to charge him with. But get those boys in here." He said, setting his bag down on the table in Olivia's office. He watched the women in the interrogation room. She definitely wasn't a lawyer or a cop, but she was good with the kid. 

Addison walked back in, sitting down in Olivia's chair, causing Barba to raise an eyebrow. 'Who does she think she is.' He thought. 'That's probably Addison Kenning.'

"He's a good kid, he just hangs out with the wrong people." She said. She had known the kid for a while, he lived at the center she worked with. Addison just sighed and leaned back. "But those other boys... They have a long history of gang violence behind them." 

Barba nodded, walking around to the front of the desk. "Like I told Olivia, I have nothing to charge him with, but the other boys need to be brought in." He said, looking down at Addison. 

Addison nodded, staring at the man. She knew who he was, but had never actually met him. Everyone knew Rafael Barba's reputation for being a hard ass. She stood up and held out her hand. Olivia watched her, kind of shocked. Addison was weird about touching other people, aside from Hadley, ever since Daniel. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Barba. I'm Addison Kenning." She said. She didn't know why, but she knew she could shake his hand. She knew she wouldn't pull away instantly with him. Rafael nodded, shaking her hand. He felt her tense up slightly when he touched her. 

Addison pulled back after a few seconds. She was proud of herself That had probably been the most shes touched someone other than Hadley since she left Daniel. Addison grabbed her bag, and excused herself from the room.

The next time they met, Addison was standing on the courthouse steps with Olivia. 

Addison sat and watched as Barba gave his finally words to the jury. She was amazed at how quick witted he was in court, and how he easily found a way to fight back when something unexpected came up. The man definitely knew his way around the court room. After it was over, Addison stood outside with Olivia, pulling the sleeves of her dress up slightly since it was so hot out. 

"Those boys had every chance in the world, but they were too scared and brainwashed to reach out for help, that's the worst part." She said, commenting on the jury's decision. The two women looked up when the press started going wild, meaning Barba or the other lawyers were walking out. Barba ignore the cameras and the reporters and walked straight over to Addison and Olivia. 

"Benson," He nodded at her, then looked at Addison. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Kenning."

Addison smiled. "You too, Mr. Barba." 

The next time was a few months later when Barba asked her to testify for a teenage victim. Addison needed to help prove the young girl didn't have a connection with the suspect. 

Rafael leaned against the table, his suit jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. 

"How often would you say that Emily came to the center?" He asked. 

"Almost everyday. She would come in when she just needed a place to go for the day or when she was in trouble. It was like a second home for her." Addison answered. 

The two went back and forth for a few more minutes before Barba smirked. "I think we're good." He said. "We have everything we need, and with your testimony, we'll be solid." 

Addison nodded, stepping down from the witness stand. "I'm glad I could help. Emily's a sweet girl. She and my daughter are good friends." 

Rafael raised an eyebrow as he started to put his papers back in his briefcase. "I didn't know you had a daughter. If she and Emily are friends, she must be about 14, right?" 

Addison nodded, getting her bag together. "Yeah she'll be 14 in a few weeks." 

An awkward silence filled the room and Barba was thankful when a phone started ringing. Addison quickly realized it was hers and answered it. 

"Hey sweetie." She said, putting her last folder in her bag. "I'm about to leave now. Go see if Mrs. Edwards has that spare key, I'll be home shortly.... Well maybe if you put it on your key ring where it belongs you wouldn't get locked out.... Hadley that's no excuse.... I'm on my way. Just say with Mrs. Edwards. Bye sweetie." She hung up the phone as she put her bag over her arm. "We'll my daughter has locked herself out of the house again, so I guess I will see you tomorrow at 9?" 

Rafael nodded. "I'll bring the coffee." He said with a smile smile forming on his face. 

Over the next year, Rafael and Addison had managed to see each other a lot. From working a few cases with SVU together, to Olivia inviting Addison when she and Barba would go out to eat or get drinks, to Addison or Barba showing up at Olivia's for dinners. 

Rafael had to admit he had become quite fond of the blond women and had even grown to really liking her. She was several years younger than him, but that didn't matter to him and he hoped it didn't to her. 

Addison had also become quite fond of Rafael, which surprised her. She didn't get close to men anymore, but she felt safe with Rafael. Even Olivia had commented on it while they were cleaning up dishes after a squad Christmas dinner Party at Olivia's. 

"Addison I've never seen you interact with a man like this before, what's up?" 

Addison shrugged. "I interact with men everyday Olivia." She laughed softly. "What are you talking about?" 

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You don't tense up around him. You shake his hand, you even hugged him once. You talk to him even when you don't have to. You like him, don't you?" 

Addison shrugged once again, putting the clean plates in the cabinet. "I mean I don't know. I just can talk to him so easily and I'm not scared of him. I guess that means something..." She paused, really trying to think about it. Did she like him? He was extremely handsome, he was smart, and he did seem to enjoy being around her as much as she did him. 

An hour later, she was in the parking garage of Olivia's building, walking to her car. 

"Addison!" She heard his voice yell from across the garage. She looked back, smiling when she saw him coming towards her. She met him half way. 

"Mr. Barba. Something wrong?" She asked, smiling at him. 

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night." 

"What?" 

Rafael took her hand in his. "Please have dinner with me tomorrow night. There's an Italian restaurant near the courthouse..." 

Addison couldn't help the small grin on her face. "I.. uh... I would love to." She said softly, squeezing his hand gently. 

Rafael nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "Okay.. Uh, I'll pick you up at..7:00?" 

Addison nodded. "I'll text you my address." 

They stared at each other and held hands for a few more second before parting ways. On Addisons way to the car, she had a goofy smile on her face. Rafael Barba was the first male she had really interacted with outside work. She felt safe with him, she was so attracted to him, and he just liked him.

She was glad she finally noticed him.


End file.
